After Game
by Akariiii
Summary: AbeMiha - Luego hago un summary decente... pero es un encuentro después de un juego.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos xD.**

**NdA: supongo que debo advertir que es un Lemon ^^. Gracias por leer de antemano xDD**

**

* * *

**

**After Game**

**by Aki**

**

* * *

**

Llovía torrencialmente; todos se habían marchado luego de haber perdido el último juego, pero Abe seguía parado frente a su locker sin mover un solo músculo. Su mandíbula estaba cerrada y sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos se blanqueaban.

– Cálmate…– golpeó su cabeza contra su casillero intentando enfriar su cabeza; el sonido de la lluvia lograba relajarlo. Repentinamente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo distrajo; se volteó sin decir nada y se sorprendió al ver congelado en el lugar a Mihashi, quien movía sus labios intentando articular alguna palabra pero completamente aterrorizado de ser odiado por el pelinegro. – Pensé que todos se habían ido.

– A-Abe-kun estuvo… a-asombroso…

Abe arqueó una de sus cejas ante la declaración de Mihashi. Cómo podía pensar eso cuando por sus indicaciones habían logrado batear cada lanzamiento; cómo podía ser tan malditamente ingenuo y no darse cuenta de que lo usaba para autosatisfacerse y sentir que era el mejor Catcher. Se sintió un desgraciado al ver a aquel chico al borde del llanto intentar animarlo a él.

Una de sus manos fue directo a su cabeza mientras la movía de lado a lado; su gesto fue inmediatamente malinterpretado por Mihashi, que intentando contener las lágrimas, corrió bajo la lluvia en un intento desesperado de lo que él pensó sería el comienzo del odio de Abe. No sabía por qué Mihashi tenía esa personalidad tan cobarde, era casi absurdo; pero era el único capaz de complementarse perfectamente con él y no podía permitir que escapara. Corrió tras él; la lluvia golpeándolo con brutalidad y el frío calándolo. Agradeció que el llanto le hubiese impedido a Mihashi correr más rápido y antes de que se alejara más, se lanzó como si tuviese que alcanzar una base y sostuvo a Mihashi por las piernas; ambos cayeron directamente sobre el montículo que comenzaba a deshacerse por el temporal.

Jadeaba, su respiración estaba entrecortada y el barro había salpicado hasta su rostro. Mihashi intentaba liberarse pero Abe tenía mucha más fuerza y lo obligó a girarse hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Su Pitcher lloraba y lo miraba fijamente; fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que sus manos sostenían las muñecas de Mihashi contra el suelo.

Era extraño, pero verlo indefenso despertaba un deseo de protección que lo confundía; el cuerpo de Mihashi temblaba entre el temor y el frío. Entonces y agradeciendo que nadie más estuviese cerca, soltó una de los brazos y limpió cualquier rastro de barro y lágrimas de sus mejillas, suavemente. La respiración de Mihashi aún no se estabilizaba y sus labios estaban entreabiertos; Abe tragó saliva ante el pensamiento que lo invadió. ¿Estaría mal si se dejaba vencer por sus deseos? No lo sabría hasta que lo intentara y no era alguien que se caracterizaba por dejar algo inconcluso. Su rostro bajó lo suficiente hasta quedar a unos milímetros del de Mihashi y sonrió al darse cuenta de que él cerraba sus ojos, como si se espera lo que vendría.

– ¿Está bien? – susurró mientras con uno de sus dedos recorría el labio inferior de Mihashi; éste sólo asintió, intentando contener los temblores. No necesitaba palabras así que sólo tomó el labio de Mihashi y lo mordió ligeramente, obligándolo a separarlos aún más mientras enredaba su lengua con la de Mihashi, profundizando aún más aquel beso. Una de sus rodillas se presionó contra la entrepierna de Mihashi, logrando que un débil gemido escapara de él mientras intentaba separarse para recuperar el aire robado por Abe; el pelinegro rió suavemente ante la reacción del chico bajo él y con una de sus manos comenzó a vagar sobre la empapada tela que lo cubría.

Le estorbaba. Eso fue lo que pensó Abe justo en el instante en que sus dedos se adentraban bajo la ropa de Mihashi y comenzaba a deslizarlos por su húmeda piel. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de algo y menos si ese 'algo' incluía a Mihashi. Lo escuchó ahogar un gemido cuando se encargó de desabotonar su pantalón y deshacerse de él para poder explorar con mayor facilidad y sonrió triunfante ante el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del chico bajo él; su piel ardía y esto era aún más notorio bajo la incesante lluvia. La situación comenzaba a volverse dolorosamente placentera y con algo de ansiedad, comenzó a mover su mano rítmicamente, obligando a Mihashi a dejar su autocontrol de lado y acompañarlo en cada momento. Volvió a besarlo y luego de unos cortos minutos, las manos de Mihashi contuvieron a las suyas, intentando detenerlo al mismo tiempo que, infructuosamente, trataba de juntar sus piernas.

Lo único que lograba con esos intentos desesperados de detenerlo, era acrecentar su deseo; Abe levantó la camiseta de Mihashi y comenzó a lamer lentamente su piel, sin detenerse, su boca se topó con su propia mano y su lengua reemplazó a sus dedos; la voz de Mihashi se ahogó y fue imposible controlar su cuerpo. Un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo y completamente sonrojado observó a Abe, quien limpiaba su rostro y lamía el exceso de fluidos de sus dedos.

– A-Ah… lo lamento…– su voz sonaba aún más débil que en una situación normal. – Abe…kun…

– Esto servirá.

– ¿Eh?

– Lo siento. – adelantándose a lo que haría, la disculpa de Abe fue comprendida inmediatamente por Mihashi cuando sintió los dedos de Abe abriéndose paso dentro de su cuerpo. Contrajo sus músculos mientras rodeaba el cuello de Abe con sus brazos. – Mihashi…

Sacó sus dedos y separó con algo de brusquedad las piernas de Mihashi y sin siquiera pensarlo embistió contra el cuerpo de él, penetrándolo de una vez. El pelinegro contuvo la respiración; era mucho más estrecho de lo que hubiese imaginado y esto exacerbaba cada sensación. Apoyó una de sus manos en la suave superficie que los rodeaba y sostuvo una de las piernas de Mihashi con su mano libre antes de comenzar a moverse con lentitud; su respiración se entremezclaba con la de Mihashi e intentaba juntar su boca con la de él, mas sólo lograba que su lengua rozara la de él.

Su noción del tiempo estaba completamente nublada, sus caderas chocaban contra las de Mihashi; su cuerpo ardía y sentir la lluvia cayendo sobre él era aún más doloroso por el brusco cambio de temperatura. No daba más y ver a Mihashi con una de sus manos intentando sofocar su propia voz se convirtió en el detonante para ser incapaz de contenerse y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Su voz sonó sumamente grave cuando terminó dentro del cuerpo de Mihashi y su gemido se fundió con el del Pitcher.

Liberando la pierna de Mihashi y separándose de él lentamente, completamente sensible ante reciente encuentro; apoyó sus brazos en el barró y lo besó lentamente antes de ponerse de pie y arreglar su ropa, siendo imitado por un sonrojado Mihashi. Lo observó un segundo y suspiró ante la reacción del Pitcher, y sin decir nada, tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarlo hasta el camarín. Alzó su mirada y sonrió al sentir como el agarre era correspondido. Ahora tenían algo más que compartir además de los lanzamientos.


End file.
